vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel Inside the Wheel
Wheel Inside the Wheel is the sixth episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-eighth episode of the series. Summary A FAMILY BUILT ON SECRETS AND LIES — Fed up with her antics, Klaus becomes agitated and demands that Esther release Elijah, whom she has captured. However, Esther reveals a few dark secrets from Klaus’ past in an attempt to make him an offer he can’t refuse. Meanwhile, Oliver ends up in a dangerous situation, prompting Hayley to reconnect with Jackson, who has been living a new life out in the bayou. Elsewhere, Cami, who still believes baby Hope's death was her fault, teams up with Marcel and Gia after she becomes suspicious of her faculty adviser Vincent. Lastly, in a surprising turn of events, Klaus comes face-to-face with a visitor from his past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden Guest Cast *Lloyd Owen as Ansel *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther (flashback) *Kristin Erickson as Dahlia (flashback) *Isaiah Stratton as Young Mikael (flashback/face unseen) *Elle Graham as Young Freya (flashback) *Cade Weeks as Young Finn (flashback) *Grayson Kennedy Hastings as Baby Klaus (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia (past), the Werewolves (present), Finn (present) & Esther (present). * The first part of the flashback takes place in the year 972 A.D. in the Kingdom of Norway and around 978-980 A.D. after the births of Freya and Finn. * This episodes establishes that Finn is older than Elijah and is aware of his aunt Dahlia. *This episode features a flashback involving Mikael, Esther, Ansel, Freya, Finn and Dahlia. A later brief scene shows Elijah as a toddler and Klaus as a baby. *The Other Side and its collapse was mentioned by Esther and Ansel. *Ansel was revealed to be Niklaus's biological father and he was brought back from The Other Side by Esther. * It was shown via flashback that Esther had a sister named Dahlia who she made a deal with that in order to have children, she would have to sacrifice the firstborn of each generation of her bloodline. This is why she gave up Freya and went after Hope. * Esther covered up Freya's death attributing it to the Plague. This is why The Mikaelson Family fled to the New World. * Mikael was shown to be a kind person before the death of Freya and afterwards became very cruel and distant. * Esther finds out that Mikael was resurrected by Davina via Klaus. She also promises to protect Klaus if Mikael were to come after him. * Esther offers Klaus the chance of a new life in a werewolf body as opposed to a witch like the rest of his siblings. * Cami discovered Vincent is really Finn Mikaelson. And that she's his weakness. * Oliver died by a hex despite being saved by Hayley and Ansel from the werewolves. * The existence of Dahlia adds another potential antagonist for the second season of The Originals. * Assuming Dahlia is to become another antagonist, this will mean that the sisters Esther and Dahlia will make up much of the conflict in this season. Continuity * This episode marks the return of Jackson. He was last seen in The Battle of New Orleans. * This episode marks the first appearance of Ansel, Freya, and Dahlia. * This episode marks the first appearance of Young Esther and Mikael in flashbacks. Behind the Scenes *The Kol centric webisodes of The Originals: Awakening is available with this episode until December 8th. They're connected to the main story line of the episodes. *This was the most watched episode of the season with 1.46 million viewers. Cultural References "Wheel in a wheel" is referenced in the Negro Spiritual "Ezekiel Saw The Wheel" This song is based on a passage from Old Testament in which Ezekiel, a prophet living in exile in Babylon during the 500s BC, was sent a vision from God. According to the text, as God spoke to him, in addition to seeing four winged "creatures" in the middle of a thundercloud, Ezekiel also saw "four wheels touching the ground, one beside each of them. All four wheels were alike; each one shone like a precious stone, and each had another wheel intersecting it at right angles, so that the wheels could move in any of the four directions. The rims of the wheels were covered with eyes. Whenever the creatures moved, the wheels moved with them...the wheels did exactly what the creatures did, because the creatures controlled them. So every time the creatures moved or stopped or rose in the air, the wheels did exactly the same" (Ezekiel 1: 15-21). Body Count *Oliver - killed by witches * Unknown Werewolf - Heart extraction, killed by Marcel Quotes Extended Promo :Klaus: "Where is Elijah?" :Hayley to Oliver: " Please tell me that you know where Elijah is." :Unknown: "They know where." :Hayley: "Then we do this the hard way." :Elijah: "It seems ones faith can change after all." :Elijah to Klaus: "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried." Webclip 1 :Finn as Vincent: "Fancy seeing you here." :Cami: "Not that fancy seeing that I work here. I thought I mentioned that?" :Finn: "Cami, half my patients work in bars. Can't avoid them all. You okay? Let me guess, more drama with Klaus, is that right?" :Cami: "Yeah, actually. He has family in town. They don't really get along and he's kinda flipping out. Got sucked into the crazy." :Finn: "Seems unfair that he would rely so heavily on you for support. Doesn't he have anyone else?" :Cami: "His sister left town, his brother has been occupied, the rest of his family I wouldn't say has a healthy dynamic. So, I guess I just feel a professional obligation to help him." :Finn: "Cami, this is a person whom you have described as being dangerous." :Cami: "Not to me." Webclip 2 :Esther as Lenore to Elijah : "Still sleeping. Lost in visions of horror and dreams of love. Hmm, still so strong, so full of life. Too willful to take my offer. I remember you as a little boy. Innocent. Kind. If that boy had know the creature he would one day grow up to be, he'd have leapt into my arms and begged me to save him. I'd do anything for that little boy. As I would you." Inside Clip :Klaus: "You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" :Esther as Lenore: "I have lied in the past. To my shame. But I'm going to tell you the truth." :Esther as Lenore to Klaus: "A thousand years ago in a fit of rage you grabbed your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" :Esther as Lenore: "I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle." :Klaus: "And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take." :Esther as Lenore: "Such hatred." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Wheel Inside The Wheel Trailer|extended promo The Originals 2x06 Webclip - Wheel Inside the Wheel HD The Originals - Wheel Inside The Wheel Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Wheel Inside The Wheel Pictures OR206a 0834b FULL.jpg OR206a 0858b FULL.jpg OG206b 0152b FULL.jpg OG206b 1102b FULL.jpg OR206a 0223b FULL.jpg Normal_TheOriginals206-0010.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0039.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0099.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0105.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0121.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0162.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0191.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0215.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0224.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0259.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0289.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0292.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0307.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0326.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0462.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0465.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0469.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0483.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0510.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0543.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0646.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0672.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0688.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0699.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0725.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0759.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0762.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0785.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0813.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0831.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0834.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0844.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0854.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0864.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0872.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0877.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0902.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0935.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0968.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0972.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0994.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1018.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1055.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1167.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1169.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1180.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1186.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1189.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1204.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1208.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1253.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1258.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1274.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1276.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1289.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1301.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1307.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1310.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1318.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1319.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1336.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1343.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1359.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1383.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1417.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1422.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1431.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1443.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1447.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1464.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1466.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes